uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Ushiromiya
is the eldest daughter of the Ushiromiya family and the second child of Kinzo, ranked the third of all family members. She's hostile towards her brother Krauss and takes a stance to confront him in every way possible, from issues of the fortune to the succession of the head of the family. Originally she would have lost her place in the register of the Ushiromiya family when she got married, but since she made her husband, who took her family name, be recognized, the whole story forcibly came to a halt. Relationships *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - husband *George Ushiromiya - son *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Ange Ushiromiya - niece/adoptive daughter *Krauss Ushiromiya - older brother *Rudolf Ushiromiya - younger brother *Rosa Ushiromiya - younger sister *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Lion Ushiromiya - nephew/half brother-in-law *Sayo Yasuda - niece/half-sister-in-law Personality Eva is sly and the only Ushiromiya sibling who appears to want to snatch up the headship from Krauss while Rudolf and Rosa seem to only want the gold. She holds a deep rivalry with Krauss since she was young and and sincerely believes that, in her younger years, she was been the smarter, cultured and talented one of the siblings, who is more capable of being the head. However, because she was born a woman and after Krauss, she was told by both Kinzo and Krauss that she should focus on learning to be a good wife. That angered her even more and caused her to study harder to gain her father's approval. For this reason, when she had George, she instilled her own ambitions onto him from the earliest age and forced him to study and work hard for every little thing with the sole purpose of making him a better heir than all the other cousins in the eyes of her father. Eva even went so far to the point of organizing for him an arranged marriage against his own will. Since she was young, she has been looking down on Rosa and verbally abused her throughout her childhood. Even now that she is an adult, she still makes snide and spiteful remarks against Rosa and Maria and insults her younger sister even without the latter doing anything to deserve it. In Requiem of the Golden Witch, she's also stated that she is capable of knowing when Rudolf is lying. She is most capable of being a very mean by constantly mocking and injured deeply Natsuhi, just because she's her brother's wife, and Shannon when she feels that George and Shannon are getting too close saying that Shannon, as a human being, is very worth little and is too low for George, proving herself able to lower herself to very low levels. Basically Eva is a very bad person who enjoys making suffer other people that she thinks they're more weak then her and she is usual to underestimate anyone who does not consider as smart or ambitious as her. Eva has also a own soft side that only her husband seems to know. She loves her family a lot and constantly worries about George's future. There are times when she is aware and gets worried that she has been using George as a way of getting revenge on Krauss who had a daughter not a son. After the incident, she wanted to begin a life with Ange. But after Ange rejected her, she started to lose her mind and became abusive towards Ange which she regrets and starts to make many enemies. It is also said that after that incident she becomes unable to trust anyone. Appearance Eva is a woman with fair skin and ginger hair tied up in a bun, held together with a purple hairpin. She has black eyes in the original sound novel, but has purple eyes in the anime and PS3 adaptation. She is shown wearing a Black Ao Dai (Purple in the PS3 and Anime Adaptions) with golden one-winged eagles. She also wears two gloves, of which one is shorter than the other, which reveals the one-winged eagle tattooed on her arm. She also wears a pink bracelet, white pants and black shoes. She is usually seen holding something (frequently a hand fan). Role In the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Was killed in the second twilight. ''Found on the bed of a guest room inside the mansion, with a weapon resembling an ice-pick sticking out of her forehead. ''Turn of the Golden Witch Was killed in the first twilight. ''Her corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines pulled out after her death. On top of that, sweets and candies were stuffed into her stomach. Everyone has a stomach filled with sweet dreams. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch In this episode, Eva solves The Witch's Epitaph after the first twilight, rewarding her with the gold and the position of head of the Ushiromiya family. She attempts to keep this secret from the rest of the family, but is found out by Rosa. From a magical perspective, this leads to the birth of EVA-Beatrice, a witch who starts to murder the rest of the family in order to keep the gold all to herself. From a real investigative perspective, Eva falls under much suspicion, especially after Hideyoshi's death, and has no alibi for her that could protect her from being accused of the murders. She eventually turns out to be the murderer, shooting and killing Battler at the end of the episode. Eva winds up becoming the only survivor and returns from Rokkenjima safely, staying with her niece Ange. Due to the mystery surrounding the Rokkenjima Incident, Eva is accused of being the culprit by the public despite the lack of plausible evidence, and eventually falls ill and dies. Alliance of the Golden Witch Was killed in the first twilight by the Chiesters. '''Death' Her corpse was found in the dining hall. About half of her head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that she was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. However, the witnesses don't believe she was killed with a gun... 1998 Character Sheet After being repeatedly hospitalized because of psychogenic stress, she has already died in the world of 1998 due to acute heart failure. She lived her later years in isolation, with no one to understand her, and is the only survivor from Rokkenjima. The media gave her the name "Queen of Suspicion". She continued to make reckless expansions of her business just like Kinzo had done in the past, which earned her many enemies. By her later years, she was doing it merely to harass people, as if she enjoyed it, rather than for financial gain. And it was all for the sake of Ange, who would eventually succeed her. ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch As part of the love trial, Eva is targeted by George. George reveals to her that he plans on marrying Shannon, much to her dismay; she transforms into EVA-Beatrice and begins attacking him. After a lengthy battle, Eva is killed. Later, Erika tries to examine her corpse. '''Death' Her corpse was found in the VIP Room. ''Furudo Erika'''' didn't perform a proper investigation, so the details of the cause of death are unknown.'' Certain Death Her corpse was found in the VIP room. Her neck was completely severed by a blade. The most perfect kind of corpse, both impossible to mistakenly identify and completely recognizable. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Eva was the only survivor of the Rokkenjima Massacre, escaping to the Kuwadorian mansion. As the sole known survivor of the event, she lives the rest of her life enduring vicious rumors that she murdered her family. She adopts Ange and becomes her legal guardian; in spite of vindictiveness towards Ange, she actually loved her as a daughter and hired Amakusa to protect Ange. While Eva is the only person who knows the truth behind the incident on Rokkenjima, she reveals the actual events to no one, thus neither confirming nor denying the rumors. The only known record of what truly happened on Rokkenjima was detailed in a diary written by Eva, who refused to allow anyone to read it. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game, she was killed on the first twilight by either Rudolf or Kyrie. Trivia *The name '''Eva '''means "life" or "living one" in Hebrew. *Even though Eva is shown to be very cruel, it is revealed in ''Dawn of the Golden Witch that all her cruelty was done to help George and that she wanted nothing more than for him to have a good life. It is also revealed in Twilight of the Golden Witch that both Eva and EVA-Beatrice truly care for Ange and her well-being. *According to Tetsuro Okonogi, Kinzo believed that Eva was more intelligent and competent than Krauss, and regretted the decision to make Krauss the next head. He further believes that the test of the epitaph was to indirectly name Eva as the next head of the Ushiromiya family. *Miki Itō is the same seiyuu (voice actor) of Takano Miyo of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *Due to the presence of the one-winged eagle tattoo, fans speculate that Rudolf, Krauss and Rosa all have the tattoo but on different limbs. *Eva's birthday is on 10/21 and her blood type is A. *Even though she is the sole survivor of the Rokkenjima Massacre, she dies in five out of the eight games. *In Legend of the Golden Witch, it is stated that Eva is three years older than Natsuhi Ushiromiya. de:Eva Ushiromiya es:Eva Ushiromiya pl:Eva Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Deceased